What if I Told You?
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: What would happen if Danny tells his parents who he really is?


**Hi this is the Sapphire-eyed cat. I have never done a songfic before and I hope you like it. At the end you will all get cookies. The song is What if I Told You by Jason Walker. Song lyrics in italics and underlined.**

**Danny's POV**

"Mom, Dad, I want to tell you why I have been late coming home and falling asleep in school." I said nervously, some of my black hair falling in my face.

"What is it Danny." My mom asked quickly forgetting what she was working on.

_What if I told you who I really was? _

_What if I let you in on my charade?_

_What if I told you? _

_What was really going on?_

_No more masks and no more parts to play._

_There's so much I want to say._

_But I'm so scared to give away _

_Every little Secret that I hide behind_

I hesitated at first but said, "When the portal turned on I was in it. Sam and tucker convinced me to go in and check it out. I tripped and my hand landed on the on button you placed inside which caused it to turn on. It hurt a lot and the last thing I remembered was stumbling out. I . . . became Danny Phantom." I turned into my ghost half and looked at their shocked faces.

_Would you see me differently?_

_And would that be such... a bad thing? _

_I wonder what it would be like If I told you._

_What if I told you that's it's just a front?_

I went on so that they wouldn't interrupt. "I wanted to tell you at first but then I started to fight the ghosts and you always said how you wanted to destroy Phantom, that I kept it a secret. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew."

_To hide the insecurities I have_

_What if I told you _

_That I'm not as strong as I like to make believe I am?_

_There's so much I want to say. _

_But I'm so scared to give away _

_Every little secret that I hide behind. _

_Would you see me differently?_

_And would that be such a bad thing?_

"I was just scared that you wouldn't accept me and when I was blamed for the thefts and kidnapping the mayor I thought you wouldn't even listen to me. It just became so easy to lie to you but I just felt like I couldn't continue lying to you."

_I wonder what it would be like If I told you,_

_Oh if I told you._

_There's so much I want to say._

_But I'm so scared to give away _

_Every little secret that I hide behind. _

_Oh would you see me differently?_

_And would that be such a bad thing? _

_I wonder what it would be like If I told you._

I couldn't say anymore to them I wanted to but I didn't know how. I was just so scared they would start to attack me.

I was surprised when my mom hugged me. "What kind of parents would we be if we didn't accept you? Some pretty terrible ones." She said. I could hear her crying.

"Danny, we are sorry for all the times we shot at you or said we wanted to destroy you. We didn't know it was you and if we did we wouldn't have done it." Dad said easily picking us both up and giving a bone crushing hug.

When dad put us down he crouched to my level, "But you have to promise us that we can help fight the ghosts so that you can catch up on your grades and sleep, Danny."

"Your father is right and you can tell us anything." Mom said.

_What if I told you?_

_What if I told you? _

_What would it be like?_

_What would it be like if I told you? _

_Oh what if I told you? _

_Oh I wonder what it would be like If I told you._

I told them everything. I told them about Vlad, and Dani, about my powers and the ghosts I fought, the times when I went to the past and future. They listened well, except dad would cheer when I won a fight making me blush at his praise. They were shocked to say the least to learn that their old college friend was an evil half ghost who cloned me making a younger female version of me. Also the fact that I even went through time, though the circumstances were quite dark made them proud of me.

We spent a lot of time talking and I could not help but give a sigh of relief that they accepted me. So this is what it would be like if I told them. I'm glad I did.

**So there it is. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It is deeply appreciated. Here are the promised cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
